


Lilacs and motorbikes

by kiwichi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, Fluff and Angst, Good Lucius Malfoy, M/M, Meet-Cute, possible light smut, rebel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-13 05:01:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18025172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwichi/pseuds/kiwichi
Summary: Ok everybody so this is a rebel au. Basically Harry is a lil shit that likes to get into trouble, he then has to complete a program where he lives with a local cop (lucius Malfoy) for three months to avoid going to juvenile detention. While living with the Malfoy's he has to deal with their prick of a son Draco. Shenanigans ensue.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello welcome to my fic thats all
> 
>  
> 
> none of these characters are mine (obviously)

Harry strolls through the sugar filled isles, quickly pocketing things that peaked his interest. Hermione rolls her eyes but continued to grab her usual after school snack: A bag of crisps and a cold peach tea.   
“How many times will it take for you to get arrested to stop stealing?” Hermione groans. She was sick of seeing Harry getting dragged away by annoyed police officers for stealing a few candy bars. 

“Don’t worry bout’ it ‘mione, I’m as slick as a fox.” The raven haired boy gave a lopsided grin.

“You’re about as sly as a rock,” Ron chimes in, stuffing his face with some sugary snack. 

Harry rolls his eyes as they made their way over to the check out. The clerk looks up and rolls his eyes.

“Kid, how many times do I gotta tell ya, you can’t come here anymore. If I see you again I’m gonna have to call the cops.”

Harry raises his hands in defense, “Alright Alright, I’m out. Peace.” 

He began walking backwards out the door when he runs into a hard surface. 

“Hello Potter,” it was a dry stern voice that Harry knew quite well. 

He quickly whips around to find Lucius Malfoy leering over him, dressed in his usual blue police uniform. Harry knew he was in for it Mr. Malfoy seemed to always know when Harry was up to something. 

“So Potter, if you don’t mind placing your stolen items on the counter we can make our way to the station.” He gave a devilish smirk.

Harry rolls his eyes and began shoving his findings on the counter. The pile grew and grew as the store clerks eyes widen in disbelief. Harry knows the drill as he shoves his wrists in Mr. Malfoy’s face awaiting the cuffs. He quickly latches them on, a little too tight for Harry’s liking and drags him off to the police car. 

Harry squirms around in the leather car seats as they silently drive to the station. Malfoy takes a peak at the small figure through the rearview mirror. Harry sat slouched over with his hands in his lap, lying his head against the window. The low rumble of the car filling the silence. 

“You know this was your last warning right?” Lucius states sternly. 

Harry just looked out the window.

“The higher ups are going to have to do something about this, the commander will give you more details.”

The silence is deafening.

They eventually pull into the station and Officer Malfoy maneuvered around the car to let harry out. He grabs the boy by the elbow and began walking him through the large glass doors leading into the main office. 

“Hey kid!” a smiling officer gave him a gentle slap on the back. “Welcome back… again.” He gave a small smirk as he walked away. 

Harry got a plethora of greetings from other police officers as Officer Malfoy lead him through the station. He was recognized from his famous record and his famous father, a former police officer. James Potter was a name which held a high regard in this business. His work was rigorous and honorable. His death although sad, made Harry quite famous. “The boy Who lived” they called him. The story goes that one night a spontaneous fire erupted in the Potter household when Harry was just a few months old. Both Lily and James Potter passed but miraculously, Harry managed to survive. Nobody knows exactly how a child managed to do this, but there is great speculation around the town. 

Harry sits in the stiff plastic chair as he waits to be called into the commander's office. As he sat there twiddling his thumbs in a slouched position the commander opened his office door and gestures Harry to come inside. He was a big burly man with a bushy brown mustache with flecks of grey tucked away. His uniform to tight around his round stomach. 

“Mr. Potter, we’ve become aware that no matter how many times we bring you in here you seem to keep up this rebellious behavior.” He gives Harry and intense look.

“We have no choice but to go into an alternative program, you will be staying with one of our trusted officers for a period of three months.”

Harry’s jaw drops.

“All we’ll need is consent from your legal guardians and we’ll start up the process.”

The burly man gave a kind smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We explore Harry's home life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it's so short, more coming soon though!

After Harry is released he groggily made his way back “home”. Though it never really feels like home to him since he lives with his aunt and uncle. They were forced to take him after his parents untimely death, and they absolutely loathe the child. He walks past the identical rows of tiny houses with their tiny white fences and perfectly cut lawns. Harry always hated this side of town.

As he walks up the cinder block steps, the police forms tightly gripped in his hand, his Aunt Petunia peaks out the window then quickly goes away. He slowly opens the door to find her standing there, her hands on her hips with a face filled with anger. She pinches his ear.

“Where on Earth have you been!? I told you that if the yard wasn’t spotless by noon you’d lose your meal privileges for the weekend!” She spat. 

Harry just shoved the papers in her face. 

“If you just sign these you won’t have to deal with me for three months.” Harry thrusts the packet of forms towards his Aunt Petunia. 

She quickly snags the papers and begins flicking through them, her face making this pinched expression.   
“It’s about time we send you away to straighten you out, you’ve been a burden since birth.” She sneers as she goes to grab a pen. 

Harry just rolls his eyes and goes into his room in the cupboard under the stairs. The wooden walls, plastered with pictures of Harry and is friends along with his favourite lacrosse posters, the slanted ceilings hung low almost brushing the top of Harry’s head. He throws himself on his bed and groans, then begins to text his two best friends, Ron and Hermione. 

Harry: I cant believe this is happening this is bs

Hermione: It’s your fault you know, and hey this might be good for you.

Ron: im with harry on this one totally dumb

Ron: i wonder who ya gonna be paired with tho

Harry: same im kinda nervous the program starts tomorrow

Harry: i think then i figure out who it is

Ron: text when you find out but gtg mum is calling gn

Harry: night

Hermione: good luck Harry, and night!

Harry: night mione

He switched off his phone, rolled over, and fell asleep.

Harry awoke to a loud banging coming from his Aunt Petunia pounding on the cupboard door. 

“Harry! You should have been awake and cleaning by now!”

Harry groggily sits up and shuffles his way through the door. 

“Now go make yourself useful and cook up some bacon, and add extra for my little Dudley!”

Harry rolls his eyes and walks into the cramped kitchen. Dudley was his nuisance of a cousin. A big round kid with blond hair flat on his round head, his face always seeming to be covered in some kind of food. 

Harry whipped up some half assed bacon and placed it on the counter, quickly swiping up the now signed papers. He doesn’t tell anybody he’s leaving, it’s not like they would have cared anyways. 

Harry was skinny and relatively short for his age, his black hair was an untamable mess on the top of his head, his emerald eyes peeking through his long fringe. He wears a large leather jacket, decorated with colourful pins, tight jeans, and combat boots that are a size to big. He briskly walks downtown when he finally reaches the police station. As he strides through the cubicles people begin to stare, wondering why he isn’t in cuffs this time. 

Then there it was, the commander's office, the wooden door looming over Harry. He knocks, a voice comes from the inside telling him to come in.

Harry walks into the familiar office, the commander sitting in his large leather chair across the room. Harry sits in one of the cushy mauve armchairs sitting across from his desk. He hands the papers to the commander and he begins to flick through them. 

“Perfect!” He smiles. “Now I’ve already assigned someone to your case, we can start immediately.”

“Who exactly am I staying with?” Harry questioned. 

“Actually he should be on his way now.”

There was a knock at the door and none other than Lucius Malfoy walked in.

“Harry, say hello to the officer who will be taking care of you!” The commander had a dumb smile across his face. 

“Uh-oh,” Harry thought.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back kiddos, it's time to meet ya boy Draco

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter have fun ;)

Harry is sitting in the back of Lucius Malfoy’s car, on the way to his aunt and uncles to gather his things. He gazes out the window, watching the familiar streets speed by. 

“Our house is getting some remodeling done, so you’ll have to share a room with my son.” 

Lucius glances back at Harry.

“Is that okay?”

“Sure, whatever,” Harry responds.

Lucius sighs and pulls into the familiar driveway of number 4 Privet Dr. He turns around to address Harry.

“I’ll wait out here and you can go get your stuff and say your goodbyes.” Lucius was trying to act friendly but it didn’t really sound right. He pulls an awkward smile and immediately returns to his neutral expression.

Harry quickly shoves some random clothes in a duffle bag along with his school books and some photos of him, Ron, and Hermione. He pulls the bag over his shoulder and leaves without saying anything to his relatives. 

Harry scrambled into the car and Lucius started up the engine. 

“Is that all?”

“Ya.”

Harry was obviously not in the mood to talk, so the rest of the ride was filled with silence.

They begin to drive through the rich part of town, the large houses each with intricate yet simplistic designs, with perfect gardens and large driveways filled with fancy cars. Then, they reach the manor. It was way bigger than Harry was expecting. The dark coloured house looming over all the others, the black gate closing it of from the rest of the community. There is a large fountain in the middle with a statue of a cherub spilling water from a spout, encircled by a ginormous driveway. Harry steps out of the car, his mouth making an O shape as he gawks at the magnificent house. 

“Come Harry, I’ll take your bag.” Lucius gestures towards the large double doors with big silver knockers covered in tiny designs. They walk up to the door but, as Lucius was about to open it, it swung open to reveal a woman. This woman is Narcissa Malfoy, she is a well known name in the city for her work with the mayor. She smiles, her white hair elegantly up revealing her young looking features. 

“Please come in Harry dear, we have lunch ready.” She gestures for them to enter. 

“You simply must meet Draco you guys will get along great!”

Oh, Harry knows Draco, and they aren’t going to get along. Although he’s never actually had a conversation with the boy, he sees his face plastered all over the school. You can’t avoid the little prick.

Lucius states that he’s going to go put Harry’s bag in Draco’s room and Narcissa takes him through the foyer into the large dining room. There sitting in one of the large wooden chairs was the one, the only, Draco Malfoy. Delicately eating a plate of some sort of food Harry didn’t recognize. His hair was neatly styled and he wore a white button down, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He gave Harry a glare as to show he was already unwelcome. 

“Come Harry you must sit, I’ll go fetch you a plate and you to can get to know each other.” Narcissa escapes through a large swinging door on the other side of the room.

“So-” Harry began, but Draco holds up a finger as if to tell him to stop talking. 

“Look, I didn’t want you here in the first place so there are going to be a few rules.” Draco snaps.

“Rule number one: touch nothing in my room, you get one corner that’s it.  
Rule number two: don’t talk to me, ever.  
And rule number three: just stay out of my general area.”

“Wow,” Harry thought, “What...a...douche.”

Harry rolled his eyes. “Okay, whatever you want... princess,” He smirks.

“And do NOT call me princess.” Draco sneers.

“Whatever you say… Princess.”

“Oh this is going to be fun,” Harry thought to himself.


End file.
